Hay DJ
by Amanitas
Summary: Romy Songfic, one shot.
1. Default Chapter

A/N one shot song fic. I like the song, I like the pairing, I combined the two. Enjoy.

_Italics_ = song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue or Remy (though I wish I did) nor do I own the song Hey DJ they are owned by marvel and Backstreet Boys respectively.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remy glanced about the club taking a last drag on his cigarette before throwing it away. He scanned the dance floor casually as the music thumped out watching the writhing mass of bodies that covered the room, suddenly his eyes caught on a flash of white hair and pale skin that was moving in the centre of the throng. His interest roused Remy made his way over, a predators grace filling his every move.

_I could tell when I stepped in the room_

_And I saw you standing there_

_And about by the way that you moved_

_I couldn't help the way I stared_

_There were some mysterious force_

_Leading me here to you_

_Lead me (leading me) to you (to you)_

About a foot away he suddenly realised who exactly this girl was, Rogue, the X-man, the enemy. Although as he watched her body move to the music, the passion that shook her entire frame he was quite willing to forget that and forgo the night of fighting that would normally occur between them.

_So I stood there watching_

_And I was hypnotised_

_By the rhythm of your body_

_And the music in your eyes_

_And I was lost inside you world with you_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh..._

He moved closer to her pushing away the other men who had crowded around her like bees to honey, as though she felt his presence Rogue opened her eyes and for a second she froze, then, as the music grabbed hold of her once more, she moved against him, encouraging him to dance.

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me_

_Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be_

_Let's get it on (let's get it on)_

_Jam all night long_

_Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ_

_Will you play it for me?_

Remy could not keep his eyes, or hands, off her as they danced. Some thing about this girl was captivating, she filled all his senses, everything hummed, he was drowning in her. 

_Now it feels like it could be romance_

_As we dance across the floor_

_Every move that your body makes_

_Only makes me want you more_

_And it seems like time's moving fast_

_How can we make it last?_

_Make it (make it) last (last, so long)_

_As we keep on dancing_

_I am hypnotised_

_By the rhythm of your body_

_And the music in your eyes_

_Ooh, ooh..._

Her scent, her heat, the fire that flashed from her eyes when ever she looked at him, it was all he could think of. He was beginning to wish this dance could go on all night.

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me_

_Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be_

_Let's get it on (let's get it on)_

_Jam all night long_

_Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ_

_Will you play it for me?_

Rogue pulled him closer, moving against him in ways that were probably illegal in public, Remy closed his eyes and let the moment take him. 

_Close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_And just imagine this alone_

_Let the music put you in a zone_

_Are you lost in, lost inside of, lost inside of me_

_Why do you do the dance you do_

_Come on and work your body, work your body_

_Hey Mr. DJ, jam all night long_

_Hey Mr. DJ play this song for me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, jam all night long_

_Hey Mr. DJ play this song for me_

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me_

_Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be_

_Let's get it on (let's get it on)_

_Jam all night long_

_Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ_

_Will you play it for me?_

_Keep it coming Mr. DJ_

As the song faded out, they stood holding each other for a few seconds as they gazed into each others eyes, then in a flash she was gone from his arms, fading into the crowd like a shadow. Remy stood, as if hypnotised for a few minuets more and then he too left. Tomorrow they would go back to being enemies, but for a short while, no longer then a song, they had been the missing part of each other and now Remy had found her he would make sure he saw Rogue again.

  
  



	2. thanks

A/N 'K ya'll this is just a majorly_ big _thank you. I get such a buzz just from reading your reviews and I love you all for taking the time to live them.

I got a couple asking that I continue the story and I'd love to, if I had a plot to go with it but I don't, I know that the ending totally lends itself to a long story but really I just got the idea from the song so sorry.

Any way personal thank you's to:

ishandahalf

Passionate Crow Rat

Lady Starlight so kiss my heart 

Lladyred01

Ashley Cortez

Dianas-Lotus

Sorry to disappoint people who want more, but thanks any way.

Tata!


End file.
